My New Life
by Randomness24
Summary: Griffin actually started to believe his life was getting better. Then he finds out he's one of the ultimate demigods. There turns out to be a magical camp and Greek/Roman gods are real. Will Griffin reveal his past or can someone squeeze it outta him? Submit your own character. Flames accepted. And I love you. Yeah, I know, I'm weird.
1. The past

** My first story. Will become a PJO. Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO, but I do own Griffin and some other characters.**

* * *

1

Griffin Black

_13 years ago_

_I remember when"it" happened; no one was there to help. It was Sunday, October 25 in Malibu, California. The stars shining brightly in the sky while the wind was blowing cold, hard air. I wish I'd done something, anything to help my parents. But, I couldn't, I can't turn back time. I was inside with my two sisters, Cassie (a year younger than me) and Samantha (just 1-year-old). At the moment I was 3. My mom was sitting on the couch with my dad watching the 10 o'clock night news. Samantha was sleeping in her crib while I was playing with Cassie."Ow!" I yelped as Cassie yanked on my brown hair."No" I tried to correct her behavior. I looked her in the eyes. Her bright sky blue eyes bored into my emerald-green eyes. Slowly she released my hair and giggled then I started laughing. Cassie's laughs are contagious._

_Suddenly the door slammed open. Men with guns or what appeared to be men, because they kept shimmering and to be honest what they were holding didn't seem like guns, and other kinds of scary creatures flooded in, a man in black suit entered. Two of the men stood next to the suited man who appeared to be the leader. My parents quickly got their feet_

_"Trekaid" my dad whispered. I held Cassie protectively._

_"Ah, Griffin look how much you've grown," Trekaid said. He was guy probably in his mid-twenties with cold brown eyes matching his brown hair that was spiked up_

_."Leave him alone," My mom told him._

_"I'm afraid that I can do that." He continued, "You see your boy here is one of the four. And you already know how powerful they are. Besides we wouldn't want him to fall in the wrong hands-"my dad interrupted," You are the wrong hands Trekaid."_

_Now it Trekaid's turn to interrupt, "I prefer the name Jackal."_

_Now that I look back at this moment Jackal is an appropriate name for him._

_"You have no business here," my mom announced._

_"But I do. If you let me take Griffin I'll make sure he's in good hands and I will raise him as my own. He'll learn my ways." The Jackal stated._

_"And for what? So he can grow up evilly and over take the gods. We all know you only know one of them to tip the balance. We won't let you take him," my mom rebelled._

_"Oh well, then I suppose I will have to take force." Trekaid pulled a gun out of his blazer pocket and before I knew what was happening he pulled the trigger._

_Two bullets made their way to my parents' heart. They crumpled to the floor._

_"No!" I lunged at them, lying helplessly on the floor as blood poured out._

_"Griffin," my father croaked, "whatever you do take care of your sisters and loved ones. No matter don't forget who you are and where you came from." My mother opened her mouth to speak,_

_"Find that special girl. Take care of her. I know you will."Those were the last words I heard from my parents. Then they… died. _

_"Mom, Dad wake up please" I felt hot fresh tears slide down my cheeks. Somehow I know they weren't going to wake up._

_"Well, that was boring!" Trekaid laughed. I stood up slowly, looking straight into his cold eyes. My anger rose quickly. That's when I "exploded". I released a shock wave through everyone I was mad at, namely them. Instantly they fell to the ground paralyzed. I quickly ran to get Samantha. She was crying her eyes out; I lifted her up and wrapped her in a pink, fluffy blanket. I tried to calm her down, but it was no use. I carried her out to the garage as Cassie followed me. I ran over to our golf cart which already had the keys in the engine._

_"Hold on and take care of Sam," I instructed Cassie. I realized my feet couldn't reach the gas or brake._

_"When I say go you push and keep pushing this," I pointed to the gas, "and when I say stop you push this slowly," I pointed to the brake._

_She put Samantha in a baby seat so she couldn't squirm around while Cassie bent over the petals. I turned on the golf cart and I did the most stupidest thing I could ever think of._

_"Go!" I started driving it. I've seen my dad do it a bunch of times. It took me like an hour to get it going right. Including a near death experience, plus a lot or screaming and crying, this by the way did not help._

_Together, all in one piece we made it to a forest, I drove the golf cart though the trees using we came to a stop. I unbuckled Samantha's baby seat careful not to wake her up. Cassie stood up and yawned; to be honest she looked like she could pass out any moment._

_"Go on; sleep" I whispered at her._

_ She laid on the cold, dry ground, "I can't. Mom sings to me. Sing." I sighed and began to sing a song mom would sing to me quietly._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream, _  
_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, _  
_High above the chimney tops, _  
_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_  
_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream, _  
_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops, _  
_High above the chimney tops, _  
_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_  
_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

_Truth is I love it when my mom sings; it's like a thousand angels. I looked over my shoulder to see Cassie soundly asleep. No matter how tired I was I began rummaging the small compartment on the golf cart. I found an open box of animal crackers, a blue, warm blanket, and a leather jacket with a tag that said my name. I didn't know how to read but, I do know how to spell my own name. Silently, I threw it on; warmth overcame my body. I lurked over a nearby tree and began to climb up the trunk. I sat down solemnly and staring at the moon, "I'm sorry" I told the night sky._

_Slowly I fell in deep sleep, in my dream the day replaying over and over again. I woke up in cold sweat, panting. My heart almost leaped out of my chest, I ran my hand through my hair. I crawled down the tree and draped the blanket over my sisters and me. Then fell back to sleep, this time my dreams a little better. Notice I said a little better._

* * *

**Short, I know.**

**The song is Somewhere Over the Rainbow by: Judy Garland. I don't own that either.**

**Let me know how it was. If I get good reviews I continue. Sent in your own character with description, godly parent (Roman or Greek), love interest, and stuff like that.**

**Peace out Homies!**


	2. My New Home

**Hey, I'm back. I've updated the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing and sending in your own characters. They're named at the bottom. I'm gonna need some guys for this; they can be from any part of the world. I might start putting them in the fourth chapter, not sure, maybe before or a chapter after. I gotta see how it goes. Plus I've made a poll of which last name sounds better for Juliet (Nicknames: Juls and Julie), a character I made up, your choices are: Tres or Hayden. VOTE NOW!**

* * *

2

Griffin Black

_10 years ago_

_I stood at the side of Harris Teeter, somewhere in northern Virginia. I just turn six on July, 10th. Samantha is four and Cassie is five. I left them under a bridge, our current place where we stay. I looked on as people came in and out. Some giving sad looks to me others just curious. A woman who appeared to be from I'm guessing Spain with black, curly hair and gleaming, brown eyes came up be me out of the store. _

_"Here you go mijo. I know how hard it is to survive alone," She handed me a twenty-dollar bill._

_"I'm not alone," I confessed to her then I shove the money in my jacket pocket._

_"Come with me," I know I shouldn't have followed her. _

_Something about her radiated good, positive energy. She led me to her blue Toyota. She opened the trunk and pulled out a white box full of clothes._

_"I was going to donate this to charity, but I think you might need it. At home I have my own kids, a boy and a girl who've outgrown these," I received the box thankfully._

_"May god shine light on your path," with that she left._

_I went in Harris Teeter going through the aisles. I strode over to the fresh bread and picked up French bread that must've been a least 2 feet long. I quickly grabbed 3 Lunchables while trying to balance the box and French bread. They toppled over, a lady in her 60's, who had gray hair and hazel eyes, came over to help pick it up and she put it in her cart. _

_"You know you could use a cart" The lady said in a kind voice. _

_I blushed lightly,"Thanks" I muttered._

_"So, what's your name sonny?" She asked as she pushed the cart I trailed behind her. _

_"Griffin," I answered her."Mine is Mary Foster" Miss Foster smiled, "Where are your parents, Griffin?"_

_ I tried to gulp down a knot in my throat. I converted into silent; I recognize Miss Foster didn't mean to hit that string._

_"Oh, I see… Well, do you have any siblings?" Mary Foster asked. I felt more comforted with that topic, _

_"Yup. I have two sisters."_

_ We spent at least an hour talking and just walking around. I gathered my bread and Lunchables, then I scurried over to the cashier to buy my stuff, after that I placed the bag in my box. I met Ms. Foster outside," Griffin, I like you. You're like the son I've always wanted, but never got. I got a question for you: Would you and your sisters like to come live me? Think about it and if you do come here at the same place, let's say noon, with your sisters and belongings."_

_I told her I would think about it. I ran over to the place we're currently calling home._

_"I got food," I called out. Samantha and Cassie scrambled over to me."You're alive!" Cassie called out. I informed them all about Ms. Foster and how she's offering a home to us, as we munched on a small piece of French bread. That's when they notice the clothes almost immediately Sam and Cassie squealed so high I've could've gone deaf. My sisters begin rummaging through the girl clothes asking me if it looks good on them. Them being my sister I couldn't say no because that would be mean. It was also the truth. The sun rapidly disappeared under the horizon. I embarked on a trail that leads into the woods. In the woods was a river, rocks (big and small), and of course trees. I sat down at the bank of the river. Gradually, I took off my shoes, socks, and rolled up my jeans to put my feet in the cool water. As I sat I thought about Ms. Foster's offer._

_My mind kept drifting back a month after my parents' death. I attended the funeral; my uncle decided we would stay with him. Christmas came by, he hosted the Christmas dinner and after we opened the presents we were worn out. My sisters and I shared a room and they fell asleep. No matter how much I tried I couldn't sleep. I silently tippy toed thought the hall and came to an abrupt stop. I saw shadows of my relatives._

_"The boy has no mother or father. He's bound to get in drugs and gangs when he's older. Griffin practically doesn't have a future," I heard my aunt, Suzie, said. Those words picked at my heart._

_"We all know he's going to break down. I bet Griffin won't be able to make it though elementary_**_ (AN: primary school)_**_. I'm just here to see the fall out," my uncle, Zander, announced._

_ It's like the want my heart to turn to dust."His father, don't get me started on him," my other aunt, Bessie, thought out loud._

_"At least he's better than his original father," Zander pointed out._

_ That was when I was done. I woke up Cassie and Sam. Together we ran away. I still think about what they meant by,"My original father," but I try to not ponder on it. I told them about my mom and dad's death, but I never said why we left._

_Since then, the only people I trust are my sisters. I make my way back under the bridge bare feet holding my shoes in my hand; my socks were stuffed inside them. The girls were fast asleep, not minding the cars that were above them. I laid down in a corner, I decided we would stay will Ms. Foster. I couldn't sleep, so I sang just like my mom would do._

_You worked two jobs,  
To keep a roof above our heads,  
You chose a life for me,  
No you never gave up,  
I admire you for the strength you've instilled in me,  
You were so young  
You were just my age when you had me mom,  
You were so brave.  
There was nothing gonna stop or get in our way.  
And I know you will always be there for me._

_So when you're lost and you're tired,  
When you're broken in two,  
Let my love take you higher, cause I, I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you, I still turn to you.  
It was '94, the year that  
Everything started to change from before  
You had to be a woman,  
You were forced to change your ways, to change your ways...  
Then you found the Lord,  
You gave your life to Him,  
And you could not ignore, the love he had for you  
And I wanted more of your heart._

_So when you're lost and you're tired,  
When you're broken in two,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Cause I, I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you, I still turn to you._

_I don't know what I'd if you left me,  
So please don't go away,  
Everything that you are is who I am, who I am today... _

_So when you're lost (you're Lost) and you're tired, (you're tired)  
When you're broken in two, (In two)  
Let my love take you higher, (You higher)  
Cause I, (I) I still turn to you.  
I still turn to you, I still turn to you._

_To you, to you, to you.  
I still turn to you.  
(I still turn to you)  
Cause I, I turn to you._

_I felt my eye lids getting heavier, soon enough they closed, and I traveled to dream land._

_*Best Line Break Ever*_

_I was woken my Samantha yelling my ear,"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO!" I stood up groggily._

_ They have already put everything we have in a shopping cart that Cassie stole, she prefers the term taking without permission. We use the shortcut the Harris Teeter and arrive there like 30 minutes early, only to see Ms. Foster beat us._

_"I'm glad to see you've accepted." All together we put our thinks in the trunk; we just had to leave the cart. I open the door, so my siblings can get in. On the way to her house I introduce Ms. Foster to my sisters. We arrived at her house in Manhattan. As I enter I think, my new home. A smile crept up my lips as I started to unpack._

* * *

**That song is called: Turn to You by: Justin Bieber. I don't like him but, I do like the song. I don't own the song. Next the characters.**

**Zandra Bealin (Zee) submitted by:** Blackjack-The-Epic-Pegasus

**Indigo Emily Smith submitted by:** TeenageDream123

**Thanks again, guys.**

**Love ya,**

**Randomness24 away!**


	3. The Party

**Sup, homies. So I can update like once in a while, school, instrument practice, and stuff like that. But when I do have a little time I will improve chapters. When I do I'll put this up ^u^ in top AN first, before anything else. If you wanna know what any character look like PM me. If it's an SYOC PM them, I don't want the character's looks wrong.**

**On with the story**

* * *

3

Griffin Black

Present Time

Beep! Beep! Beep! I slam my hand down at the alarm clock. It may have, I don't know…broke. I drag my butt to my bathroom to drench my face in the cold water. I threw on a blue Nike shirt, red Jordan shorts, and some old black Zig Lite Run shoes. I took out my Samsung Galaxy S3 and slid it in my pocket after I put it on my playlist. I ran down stairs and saw my little sister, Samantha, eating breakfast with Ms. Foster.

"Hey guys, I'm going on my morning jog. I'll be back in an hour…I think," I yelled out as I went through the door.

I pop in my ear buds and began jogging to the beat of the song. You could hear the car horns honking in the distance. That's New York for ya. We moved here after I finished elementary, good news is I've only got kicked out 10 times. Now this is like my 24th time in a different school. It's not my fault they hired horrible teachers. Shh, don't tell anyone. I past by some eighth grade girls who were smiling and winking at me, I gave them my (what girls in my school call it) sexy look, but continue to jog. I could heard them sighing dreamily; might I add loudly too."Good morning Mrs. Patrick" I called out to an old senior who loves me.

"Morning strawberry" I blush at the nicknamed me she gave me when I was 10.

"Hey Griffin," a familiar voice greets me. I look in the direction of the voice to find my best friend, Scott, waving. I took out my ear buds and ran over to him, panting a little and barely sweating."What's up, Scott?" I ask."Nothing, I decided to come over early to eat some of those famous blueberry pancakes Ms. Foster makes." Scott is about as tall as me with black hair that he likes to spike up and brown eyes. He plays lacrosse with me and I've known him since middle school. We walk back to the condo.

"Hi, Ms. Foster," Scott says.

"Hello Scott" he gets a reply back.

"I'm not invisible ya know" Cassie exclaim.

"Sup, Cass" Scotty smiles at my little sis. I know he doesn't like her cuz he sort of has a crush on one of our other friends, Chris. They can't go two minutes without insulting each other.

"Hey! You guys know there's a party tonight, at Jet's Mansion; everyone's invited. Oh, it starts at eight. Plus lacrosse practice is canceled," Scott informs us.

"Can we go please?" Cassie begs. Couldn't blame her she hasn't been to a high school party.

I'm just one of those over protective brother at times.

"As long as you don't drink I'm okay with it" Ms. Foster agreed.

"I gots to go shower and stuff like that." Scott gave me a thumbs-up as he choked down some pancakes.

After I finished showering I pulled on a maroon v-neck shirt, black jeans, and the same sneakers I went jogging in. My hair slowly starts to fall into place, but it was still unruly. I look at myself in the mirror. I didn't seem different; same color changing eyes, brown hair that goes to the left, and the scar that starts on the bridge of my nose and stops in the middle under my right eye. That's what changes about me was that now I had to put my walls up. I'm one person at home and another at school. I feel like I have two faces, it doesn't feel good to hide from people. I made my way to the table to stuff my face. When I finish eating I run back to my bathroom to brush my teeth, then run back down to the kitchen to say me good bye to Ms. Foster. I jump into my black Mustang car I borrow from, Xavier, the mechanic or my boss.

"Yay, school time," notice the dripping sarcasm.

Once I parked the car at the student parking lot Cassie and Scott got out. I scanned the car and the seat next to me was holding a small box."Come on!" Scott hurried me.

"Go on, I'll catch up later," I responded. I carefully picked up the box, my eyebrows furrowed as I opened it. Inside was a skull ring. Could be worst, I thought. I slip the ring on right hand ring finger. I run through the main doors to Goode High School.

"Griffin! Get your butt over here" Chris yelled out.

So, Chris is short for Christina. She has long, wavy dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Today she was wearing her signature black Converse, jean blue short shorts, and a pink shirt that says: Keep Calm and Know I'm Awesome, basically to describe her in a word is pretty *cough* *cough* crazy*cough*. Next to Chris were Zack, Lily, and Quentin. Zack is tall, bleach blond short hair that barely touches his forehead, with caramel eyes; I guess a well-built and tall. Lily has short red hair, blue eyes, and a little short. Quentin is tan, brown curly hair, and brown eyes. His roots are from Argentina, so he's fluent in Spanish. The guy is pretty tall, with a muscular built; Q loves to smile all the time. That's one of his special traits that get's the girls swooning and sighing.

Cassie gasps,"Oh my god, its Eddie," my sister manages to choke out.

"Let me guess 'He's so dreamy' right?" Zack jokes around.

Cassie gave Zack a hard punch on the arm.

"Ow! Someone has anger issues," it's like he's already has a dead wish.

My sister punches him again," Yeah, ok, I'll shut up now."

The warning bell rang.

I ran to my locker to get my stuff for chorus and English out. I zoomed into homeroom just when the bell rang for school to begin. We leave homeroom after 15 minutes have pasted. I walk to the chorus room and as I turn the corner I saw three jocks about to beat up Henry, a nerdy kid with a hidden sense of humor.

"So, as you know I can't have nerds running around my school" Jericho punches Henry straight in the mouth causing Henry's mouth to bleed.

"It's not your school, Jericho," I say.

"Are you gonna fight me for it?" he challenged me.

"No cause you're not worth my time."

"Really, cuz I was worth your sister's time when she practically begged me to take her," I clenched my jaw as his two idiots start laughing.

"What! You wanna run to mommy. Wait.., you don't have one. Then, I know! You're gonna run home to daddy. Oh, I just remembered you don't have one either," Jericho mocked. I started to clench my hands.

"This is just like middle school. You, trying to fight back when we would beat the shit outta you." I lunged at him causing him to fall back. I picked him up and slammed him into the walls. Jericho's goons grabbed me by the shoulders throwing me back.

"Come on!" I screamed at him.

I punched him the gut. Jericho doubles over. One of the guys, a tall one, jumped on my back. Which I find that strange but, I didn't think about that. I threw my backside to the wall. I wasn't doing this for me. I was doing this for my mom, dad, and Cassie. To bring back their honor. The other guy, the fat one, threw me into the walls. I dropped to the floor. I tried to get up. My vision was blurry, the wind of knocked out of me, and my back burned like hell. I stumble up onto my feet. I regain my vision and balance. Jericho's posse holds me against the lockers. I try to struggle out. Jericho wipes his hands on his jeans. He throws a punch at me in the jaw and gut repeatedly. I crumbled to the floor. Jericho starts to kick my sides and back. I hold my sides to protect my important organs. I groan in pain and see Jericho and his crew smiling again. Henry was long gone. I stand up using the lockers to help me be steady. Teachers and students pour out of the class rooms hearing the commotion.

Chris, Zack, Lily, Quentin, Scott, and Cassie come into view. They look at me in horror. Seeing the blood coming out of the corner of my lips, and my jaw was bruised. Jericho throws another punch. This time I caught it and twisted his arm behind his back. His 'friends' backs away seeing how even when I take the worst beating I still don't back down.

"You think this proves anything? It doesn't. But, at least my parents aren't dead!"

I was about to tackle him to the ground but, my friends hold me back. I was panting and I was furious."Calm down," Cassie whispered.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," Chris offered.

She walked me to the main office after everyone disperses. Chris holds my hand, making soothing circles on it. Soon enough, my breathing goes back to normal. Instead of going to the nurse Chris takes me into one of the teachers' bathroom, it felt awkward considering it was only me and her. She takes a paper towel and wets it a little and dabbed it where I have blood to clean it on. I wince as Chris touches the bruise.

"Sorry" I hear her mumble.

"Now, let's go to the nurse to get you some ice." I silently agree.

At the nurse's office the nurse checks my sides and back putting a cream on my skin. For the jaw bruise she gave me ice.

As the nurse closed the door behind her Chris whispered screamed at me,"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD'VE KILLED JERICHO AND 'IT' COULD HAVE GONE OFF!"

She was the only one who knew about the elementary through middle school bullying and about my shock waves. Chris only says I could've killed him because of an incident that happens when we were in 6th grade.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking behind the school to go home; I didn't feel like taking the bus. _

_"Hey!" I turn around to see Eric and his crew, Wayne, Dustin, and Tommy, standing there. Eric's head was tilted a little up so it looked like he was trying to show he was better than everyone. _

_"So…asshole where are you going?" he places his hand on my shoulder as if we were buddies. _

_"Does it matter?" I shrug off Eric's hand._

_"You're not going anywhere," his crew tosses me to the school yard fence and holds me there._

_"Let me go" I struggle against their grip._

_"Not a chance," Eric smiled coldly. Then he gets serious and punches me in the eye. Immediately pain shot up my spine. _

_Eric kicked me in the gut; I collapsed not able to hold myself up. I got on my all fours, Eric stomped on my back._

_My arms and knees gave out, "You like that?" He screamed at me._

_He kicked me again this time on my side. I groaned; I flipped myself over so I could see his face. Eric smashed his foot into my chest. The wind was knocked out of me. The world was spinning; it felt like I couldn't breathe. Dustin grabbed the collar of my blue shirt. His fist connected with my nose and mouth. I felt the blood trickle down my nose. I cough into the ground after Dustin released me. Blood came out to stain the concrete. Laughter erupted behind me._

_"Griffin, get up," a voice whispered in my head. Mom, was my first thought. I crawled to the grass and vomited. I used the fence to help me up. Wayne took my right arm twisted it and held it behind my back. I winced; a yelp escaped through my lips. Tommy took over and flipped me onto the cement._

_I mumbled a curse word._

_I got up panting, "Stop" I said._

_"Or what?"_

_"We'll just beat you till you're a pulp."_

_I received an elbow to the head, but I didn't go down "Stop!" I was mad now. Another elbow came to my head._

_Anger coursed through my veins. The world became still. I release a shock wave. The guys fell to the ground. I walked over to one of them and… there was no pulse. I killed them. I ran home passing cars, trees, and bushes. Once I got there I locked myself up in my room. _

_The next day while I was eating breakfast the TV was turned on. _

_"4 sixth grade boys mysteriously died at the back West Field Middle School_** (AN: I don't know if that's even a school, so all schools will be made up) **_in the Bronx. There is a recording camera, but all the evidence was deleted. There are no wounds in the bodies. They will be doing testing in the hospital to see if it was poisoning or if they had a disease," the female reporter announced._

_I shut the TV off, feeling guilty. Ms. Foster looked at me as if she knows I did it. Couple days later Ms. Foster revealed that we were gonna move to Manhattan. That was like in the beginning of 6__th__ grade. In the new school, St. Lauren Middle School, where I first met Chris then Scott. After a while I told Chris. It felt as if a billion pounds have been lifted off my shoulders. After I finished 6__th __I got expelled again and I meet rest of my friends through at the other school, but still kept touch with Chris and Scott._

_*Flashback ends*_

"You're just lucky that this time you were able to control it" her voice was much calmer.

"Yeah, I'm just so lucky," I stated sarcastically.

I got released from the nurse and made my way to chorus. There was only like 30 minutes left of class.

"Mr. Black glad to see you have come to join us. You know the rule. If your late you sing," Mr. Diomoni informed.

All eyes were on me as I gave the slip to him. Okay, so originally I was supposed to do guitar with Quentin, but the school system got it messed up. I went over to the guitar rack and pick one up. I began to play it. I sang the song A Team by Ed Sheeran.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the _

_Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say _

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

Everyone was staring at me all wide eyes. Their mouths formed a big O. One guy began clapping. Gradually the whole class joined, including Mr. Diomoni. A sense of pride swept into me and went directly to my heart. A small smile played on my lips. The claps died down as I put the blue acoustic guitar on the rack. I took my seat next to Kenneth Lin, a skinny guy with black nicely combed hair and very dark eyes. He's a little short and his parents' were from Korea. "You're a really good singer, ya know? Like good to be on the billboards."

"Thanks, Ken. But, it's not really my thing," I lied.

I like to sing… just not to anyone. I mean I write songs. Though I don't show it to anyone. Cassie and Samantha probably heard me singing through the wall, but they act like they don't. Kenneth nodded and didn't press the subject. "Mr. Diomoni could you please sent Griffin Black to the principal's office" the speaker in the ceiling boomed a feminine voice. "Alright, he'll be there soon." My teacher looked at me with disappointment. Now they're gonna ask me why I beat the fudge out of Jericho. I picked up my dark blue binder and headed out the door silently. The sound of my footsteps were barely heard throughout the halls. I entered the main office.

"Hey, Mrs. Robert," I greeted a woman in her mid forties. She's my favorite sectarian. Today she let her long black hair rest on her back. Mrs. Robert's hazel eyes stared into mine with a slightly disappointing look.

"You didn't have to do that Griffin," her tone was soft but still firm. "You could've told a teacher."

"But that would make me a snitch. And I'm no snitch. I like to solve my own problems. Besides, I don't need anyone to fight my own battles," I responded.

"You have to choose which battles are worth fighting." Okay, that really started to make me think.

"Mrs. Haddock is waiting for you," Mrs. Roberts broke the ice.

I took a deep breath. I opened the office of Mrs. Haddock, the principal. A short woman with short curly blonde hair with stone hard blue eyes sat at the fine mahogany desk. A laptop stood at the corner of the desk. A stack of papers stood to one side and a cup of pencils and pens beside it. Books were on the book shelves. All the way from Shakespeare to Suzanne Colin. Jericho sat on one of the seats. I took a seat on the last chair leaving an empty chair in between us.

"Griffin, Jericho tells us you we're bullying a student and he was on his way to the bathroom. Jericho saw you beating up your fellow classmate and tried to stop you, but apparently you began to bullying Jericho too," Mrs. Haddock said.

I scoffed, "Sure, I did. I also push little babies into brick walls for fun," my tongue dripped with sarcasm. "I was on my way to class when I saw this dumbass beating the crap outta Henry. So I tried to pull him away and Jerko and his 'friends' started to try and beat me up. But, failed miserably," I smirk over to Jerko.

"Jerko- I mean Jericho, please head back to class," Jerk-off stood up and shot me a glare before he left.

"So…how long?" I asked brushing off the invisible dust of my shoulder.

"This is your 11th time coming to my office just this month. You better pick up your grades, shut your mouth, and actually try in school or you won't graduate," She's staring into my eyes the whole time and I look away.

"It would help it the classes weren't boring. And the teachers leave me alone for once," I replied with honesty.

"Go back to class. You're lucky I'm letting you off easily. Now go before I take it back."

I give Mrs. Haddock my best smile before leaving. My mood was dark now. I want to be left alone. I sprint through the doors of the school. The cool air smacked my body. I stood there scanning my surroundings. The wind blew firmly through my copper-ish hair. Even if it was only 2nd period I already felt sick of school. I look in front of me to see the leaves of the trees in front of Goode falling. Not just a few, but masses of it. The leaves dance in the air with grace. The sky begins to get dark and gloomy. Goosebumps form on my tan skin. Weakness sweeps over me. I stumble onto one of the benches holding my head in my cold hands.

"Can't take it anymore, either?" Lily comes into sight. I chuckle slightly, finding whatever strength I have to pick up my head. "Yeah, well, what can I say? Learning is very tiring," I croak. Lily takes a seat next to me.

"On the bright side: only 6 hours and a half left!" No matter how cheery she's trying to sound it doesn't help lighten my mood.

"Things have been very eventful today," I crack a small smile.

"We got one thing to look forward too," Lily sighs.

"We do?" I'm a little confused.

"Jet's party."

"Right. Your boyfriend's party. Let me remind you if he breaks your heart, call me and I'll be there with a baseball bat." I offered.

Her smile turn into laughs," I think I can handle myself."

"I bet you're happy to see me," I joke around.

She nudges my shoulder, "As if. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." Lily giggles with a snort. I start to laugh. "It's not funny, you jerk!" she says in between our laughs. All the pain fades away.

"Then you wouldn't be laughing." Lily pushes me off the bench and I land on my butt. By this time our faces were red. For me it was a total ROFL. Pretty soon my stomach starts to cramp up. I lay on the cold ground trying to catch my breath. Lily tries to help me up, but ends up on her butt.

"Now you know how it feels!" The laughter returns before we return to our classes. The rest of the day was a boring blur especially math were my ADHD always kicked in.

*Line Break*

After school I pick up Samantha from her school and went home. Around 7:00 I heard the door bell ring. I slowly open the door with a shoe in my hand just in case it's a criminal **(AN: I always do that when I open the door**. **Once I almost hit my brother with it and my mom)**.

"What are you doing with that shoe?" Chris asked cautiously.

I dropped the shoe onto the floor and let her come in, "No offence of anything, but why are you here?"

"I can here to see what you were gonna wear to the party," Chris stated.

"Why?" I asked

"Cuz that way you don't look bad."

"I was gonna wear this," I say.

"Sexy, casual. Good choice," Chris approved.

"Thanks? I guess. It's not like it matters. I bet everyone's gonna wear that clothes they went to school with.""Well, I'm gonna go help your sisters."

"Wait, Sam is coming too. But this is a high school party. Not that I don't want her to come. It's just a lot could happen in a party," I begin to worry

"Relax. Nothing going to happen… I think." Chris didn't seem so sure.

"You better be sure."

After what seemed like forever Cassie came out wearing a blue dress that stops at her knees with her hair loose falling past her shoulders, her black converse, and a bit of make-up. The blue-gem earring is a nice touch. I have to admit Cassie looks better than I do. Chris is wearing short-shorts and a purple t-shirt with the All-Star logo, she tied her hair back. I run to my room picking up my Nikon camera and fumbled with it as I run back to my girls.

"Say cheese!" I aimed the camera toward us.

The flash appears just as Quentin, Zack, Lily, and Scott come busting through the door. Scott stands in front of Chris staring, his mouth wide-open. I smirk at Chris as she blushes profusely seeing that Scott's wearing a sleeveless shirt. Quentin and I share a smirk.

"Something's going on over here," Zack catches on raising his eyebrows in a weird way.

I snap a quick picture of us. I guess you could call me a photography geek. We go in Quentin's white huge car. Once we're there, music was blaring out some guys were drunk outside pushing each other.

"Hey!" Jet yelled out waving at us. Lily runs to hug him.

"Cool party," we yell over the noise. The smell of alcohol is in the air, but none lingered on Jet and I hope it stays like that. Inside, you could see many bodies grinding against each other. I see a familiar face and my heart twists painfully. Kelly, my ex girlfriend who broke my heart was there. Her hazel eyes locked onto mine for a few seconds until I look away.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asks me then follows the gaze I broke, "Oh. Don't give any attention to her. You're better off without that Kelly girl"

My moral rose somewhat, "Besides here you can get any girl you want cuz you're so good-looking. I would go gay for you, but I got a girl in my sight." I roll my eyes and chuckle at Scott.

"Alright! Let's go party."

After a long time of dancing and talking to my friends I grab a cup of coke to drink. I grabbed more by the time past. Then the rest of the party I don't have a clue what I did.

**Chris' POV**

I separated for Griffin a while back. I walked out to the porch and took a deep breath. The music was less noisy.

"Hey," Scott walked up next to me.

"Hey"

"So…how's the party?" he asks.

"I meet some cute guys," I tell him. I see out of the corner of my ear that he immediately pales.

"I'm kidding! You should've seen your face" I giggle. Scott regains his color.

"Okay, good. I don't want any guys to flirt with you." I smirk.

"Why is that?" I look into his deep brown eyes.

"They don't deserve a girl as beautiful as you," he whispers. Scott's face turns red, as does mine.

"I better go check on Griffin. Haven't seen him in a while" I ran inside to the center of the party. Only to see Griffin passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand. I'm gonna kill that guy! I grab his arm and Griffin's eyes snap open.

"Chrisss what arrrre you doin" He slurs.

"Come on. Let's take you to a room."

I help him all the way to an empty room and Griffin faces plants the bed and giggles.

"Hey, Chrisss you're pretty, ya know" He rolls on his back.

"Yes, I know that." I respond.

"Just lettin' ya knowz. Hey, come here." I sit on a corner of the bed. Griffin's hair falls into his eyes. He leans in and kisses me. The smell of vodka is in his breath. I pull back after being stunned. Griffin seems to sober up a bit.

"SHIT!" I whisper scream.

"What did I do?" Griffin asks before passing out again.

"Oh god." I leave him in the room shocked. Oh. My. God. He kissed me. To be honest he was a good kisser, but still I don't like Griffin. He's like my brother! I don't know how much time passed, but soon enough I see Griffin again. This time he's on the mini stage.

"I'm back, bitches!" he yells into the mic.

"This song is for Kelly, my ex. Hope you hate it,"

_ I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass_

I want some money  
I want some fame  
Want everybody  
To know my name  
Want you to see me  
In shining lights  
Think about me when your with him that night

I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Yeah

I wrote a letter  
I never sent  
But I forgotten  
Just how it went  
It doesn't matter that much to me  
Yours is the last face I ever want see

Because the sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's

Thanks for nothing kiss my ass

The sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (2X)

I see the sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I got one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass

The sun still shines when you're not around  
I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town  
And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
I have one thing to say and that's  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
Kiss my ass  
Kiss my ass  
Oh kiss my ass

Obviously, Griffin's not completely sober. He slammed the mic on the floor.

"I'm out!" he yelled and walked out the door.

**Griffin's POV**

Okay, I'm not sure what just happened. Either way I'm now sober. I stumbled through the gates of the mansion. I manage to not fall on the ground face first. I'm on my back. A dark figure appears. The thing is huge with black fur, and glowing red eyes staring right at me. A low, deep growl comes from its mouth which is foaming. It's like some sort of giant dog. It pounces; I scramble away barely making it. I got to my feet. A huge paw swipes my body. I'm thrown to the gates. I yell in pain. Its mouth gets a grip of my clothes and this time I slam into the cement. I heard something snap in my shoulder and my back burns as if it was set on fire. I groan while wincing.

I lucky get to my feet and got under its stomach and grab on the fur. The creature jumps around trying to get me off. I try climbing to his back with one arm. I made it. The dog snaps at me, almost getting my arm. I get fall off. My head hits the pavement. I feel blood trickle down my neck. My vision turns blurry. I'm angry now. Fire courses through my veins. My hatred burns again. I feel something in my gut. I look around to see the ground crack open and skeleton soldiers come out with 5 ft. swords and shields. Some carry daggers, bow and arrow, and an ax. Several surround the dog.

The dog growls and swipes a few back with his paw. The soldiers fall to the ground and reanimate. I stare in disbelieve. The other soldiers stab the dog and it whimpers. But, it doesn't take down the dog. I'm pushed back onto the ground. 5 kids with battle suits are there. A girl with stormy grey eyes and honey blond curly hair holds a dagger, swings on the beast's back and rides it. A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes is holding a sword. Another girl with brown choppy hair in a braid and kaleidoscope eyes is holding a dagger. Two boys are both holding swords. One with dark hair and dark eyes around my age. The other one has blond hair and electric blue eyes. Percy Jackson, that's the guy with sea green eyes. He goes to my school and he's a senior. The dark hair boy yelled at me.

"Call off the soldiers!" I thought hard and squeezed my eyes at the ground swallowed them. The kaleidoscope eyed girl told me to go to sleep. I don't know what or how, I soon blacked out.

* * *

**So, now I'm pretty sure the submitted characters that I chose are gonna be in the next chapter. Make sure you review for me to keep going and if you have any advice. The Song was called Thanks for Nothing by The Downtown Fiction. I wish I owned that song.**

**Purple ponies fart out rainbows,**

**Randomness24 out! **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in a very long while. I've been having a lot of personal problems. A lot of shit has been happening in my life. plus I've been real busy with projects for school. Playing my instrument. And soccer. My soccer team's being transferred to another club and we got a sponsor. I'm gonna do travel now which means I gotta step up my game and I'll post less. I'm planning on making my chapters long. A few days ago my cousin asked to read my story and I said yeah. When I was reading it to her I realized how many mistakes I had so I'm gonna try to correct that too. Thanks for the comments. They keep me going.**

**See ya later,**

**Randomness away!**


End file.
